brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
8683 Minifigures Series 1
|Ages = 5+ |Released = May 1 2010 (EU) / June 1 2010 (US) |Theme = }} 8683 Minifigures Series 1 is a set released in 2010. It is, like all sets in the theme, a collection of sixteen exclusive minifigures, many of which were based on concepts never seen before their release. Description Each minifigure was sold individually in opaque polybags and came with a selection of accessories, a special display stand, and a paper checklist. The packaging was intended to make the minifigure a person bought random, however, it was quickly noticed that the barcodes on the back could identify the contents. The barcode was thus removed from Series 3 onwards. LEGO initially underestimated the demand that these minifigures would create, particularly in the United States. While stocks were often plentiful in European stores, the minifigures were in extremely limited supply in other territories and shops would often sell out their small allotments within a day. Later series' redressed this issue, but Series 1 remains a highly sought-after item because of these problems. Notes * This series introduced nine new parts. * This series has the lowest number of female minifigures, with a mere two characters. Series 2, 3, and 4 each have three, and Series 5 has four, Series 6, Series 7 and Series 8 each have five. * Some Series 1 parts have appeared in LEGO Store build-a-minifigure bins. http://www.fbtb.net/category/lego/ * All of the head markings of the sixteen minifigures, with the exception of the Spaceman, are available on LEGO Digital Designer. * The Zombie from this series has appeared in the video game LEGO Battles: Ninjago and Monsterland Tales as the Crazy Scientist minions. * The Clown from this series has appeared in Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. LEGO.com Description LEGOshop Description List of Minifigures The minifigures included in this collection are: * A Cheerleader with two pom-poms * A Caveman with a club * A Circus Clown a with horn * A Spaceman with a helmet and a laser gun * A Demolition Dummy with a wrench/spanner and a PA7 70 license plate * A Tribal Hunter with a bow and quiver * A Ninja with two golden katanas * A Magician with a wand and interchangeable top hat and Hair * A Super Wrestler with cape * A Forestman with a hat, bow and quiver * A Robot with a molded robotic right arm, robot claw and robot helmet * A Skater with a skateboard * A Cowboy with a fedora and two pistols * A Nurse with a syringe and clipboard * A Zombie with a shovel and a turkey leg * A Deep Sea Diver with a diving helmet, flippers and air tank Gallery 8683-1.jpg|The set in its entirety series 1 lego club magazine.jpg|From the LEGO Club Magazine minifigures1.jpg| Poster from LEGO Club Magazine 8683-Details-Front.jpg Pics 4 mf.jpg Minifigures_series_1_box.jpg|Box of minifigures Minifigcollection.jpg|Minifigure Badges Lego minifigures series 1 limited edition 8683.jpg S1Poster.jpg School.jpg JFig.jpg CMS1.jpg|The barcodes for series 1 minifigures Packageminifigures.jpg home123.jpg|The Series 1 home page on LEGO.com External Links Category:Minifigures (theme) Category:8000 sets Category:2010 sets Category:Polybag Sets Category:8683 Minifigures Series 1